


Home sweet home

by UncannyPrincess



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: Babies, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Married Couple, Married Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncannyPrincess/pseuds/UncannyPrincess
Summary: Romero comes home to his family after a hard day at work.





	Home sweet home

Romero hated working at the stupid fancy restaurant his master Issac had opened there was always so many stupid.

And rude snobby people coming in and out every single hour.

Of the day and even though they could afford this big huge luxury meal alot of them still tipped.

like they were poor and he hated it he hated the stupid overly priced food.

And he hated the snobbish customers and the room was always way too damn bright for his likng and who pays to eat snails?

Like seriously if Romero wanted to he could go to his wife Jewel's garden and find some garden snails there and cook the poor little bastards up.

And they looked disgusting cooked or raw Romero was definitely not going to eat any of that crap even if his life was on the line he wouldn't eat a bug regardless.

Of how fancy they dressed the stupid thing up Romero looked at his cellphone and signed in relief.

The restaurant was closing down for the night and he couldn't wait to get home.

To his wife and kids he missed his son Romeo and his beautiful daughter Orabelle.

And wanted nothing more then to crawl in bed safe and sound with his beloved wife Jewel he.

He shouldn't really complain about his job it was better then working at the graveyard.

All by himself but still Atleast the dead weren't assholes.

finishing up on the last of the dishes Romero was finally able to clock out and go home.

And before any of his co workers could bug him for anything.

The ghoul quickly left out and headed to his car and drove home it wasn't much traffic out and he thanked whatever god that existed for that.

It started to rain out which improved his mood greatly.

Romero loved the rain and it was a calming distraction from a long day of work.

So the drive home was a peaceful one Romero had always loved the sound of rain and the way it pitter pattered down his window.

It was relaxing and calming in itself and 20 minutes later the ghoul pulled up to the home he and his wife had built together.

And he smiled seeing the familiar pink house with the cutesy window shudder's.

And a wave of happiness hit him like a wave on the beach.

Parking his car the ghoul locked the door and grabbed his thing's before walking up and entering the house.

Romero was greeted by their Weiner dog puppy Bratwurst and the face's of his smiling wife and 4 month old twins.

Jewel was in the kitchen making a delicious Zupa Tuscano soup while the twins were chilling in their playpen.

Happily placing his stuff down Romero petted bratwurst and went up to kiss his wife who lovingly embraced him.

'' Dinner is almost ready I'm just waiting for the bread sticks to finish cooking in the oven how was work by the way? Me and the kids missed you."

She said stirring the soup and turning off the oven while she finished prepping for dinner Romero rambled on about his day.

And she listened calmly and voiced her opinions and concerns and the two chatted on about their day together.

And Romero felt ten times better then he did before the food was delicious too and he was just glad to be with his family.

In the privacy of his own home after dinner it was getting late so the couple returned upstairs with their children.

And placed them gently in their cribs. '' Your doing a amazing job sweetie I'm so glad your home now that the kids are in bed.

how about we have a little fun before bed."

Jewel purred seductively running a nimble finger down his chest Romero smiled.

'' I'd thought you'd never ask." He replied back kissing her lovingly home was truly where the heart is.

 

The end.


End file.
